


Why Leo Snart never attempts therapy with Sara Lance ever again

by Chevon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Humour, Missing Scene, No Slash, Puppets, Therapy, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevon/pseuds/Chevon
Summary: The missing scene in 'Beebo the God of War' where Leo Snart of Earth X attempts to do puppet Martin Stein therapy with Sara Lance. She is definitely not amused. Short one-Shot.





	Why Leo Snart never attempts therapy with Sara Lance ever again

"What is this?" Sara asks as soon as Leo pulls out the puppet Stein.

Leo smiles kindly at her. "It's to help you through the grieving process. So, what would you like to say to Professor Martin Stein?" His face shows just how serious he is and she clearly isn't amused in the slightest.

"Try this ever again and I will stab you in your sleep." Her serious tone makes Leo wish he was never born and he feels slight relief as she firmly leaves the room, Leo not even attempting to stop or to help her as he knows that it'd be a lot less painful if he was to stay in one peace.


End file.
